1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to automated teller machines, and more particularly to an automated teller machine having a function of voice prompting.
2. Description of Related Art
A common type of automated banking machine used by consumers is an automated teller machine (“ATM”), and ATMs are ubiquitous. ATMs enable customers to carry out banking transactions, such as the withdrawal of cash, the making of deposits, and the transfer of funds between accounts. Generally, a bank card is needed to be inserted into the ATM to allow the customers to carry out banking transactions. However, customers sometimes forget to remove the bank card from the ATMs after finishing a transaction, which may result in the bank card being lost or being retained by the ATMs.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.